universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Amethyst van der Troll
Battle Enterance Scooting in Amethyst rides her hover scooter, stops, jumps off, and proceeds to battle Moveset Neutral B: Spellbead Amethyst will throw a Spellbead at the opponent. There are different effects for the bead: Fire, Stun, Freeze, Health Leech, and Poisen. Be carefull you only have 5 beads in your stock Side B: Hover Scooter Amethyst will ride her hover scooter, Unlike Wario she can fly. Press A to shoot pink beads or B to get off Up B: Anime Effect Amethyst will get in a fast-forward-y type background and fly upward. If an opponent is over you they will get knocked upward Down B: Knight's Sword Amethyst will get out a sword and reflect projectiles with it. It's like a spammy version of EG Twilight's neutral B. You can also damage opponents with the sword FINAL SMASH: BFFL Amethyst summons the rest of the Trollz girls and they say BFFL 5 times until a pink aura shines down on the opponents instantly K.O.ing them K.O. Sounds K.O.1: UGH K.O.2: OW StarK.O.: *Screams* ScreenK.O.: uh Taunts Up: *Smiles and Blushes* Side: *Arms out* CALM DOWN!! Down: *Looks at her bead* Victory Options Victory1: *Types on her laptop saying* I think i'll rename this file: Best Game Ever Victory2: *Her friends hug her and giggle* Victory3: *The girls are sitting and the Trollz logo appears behind them and they all say* Trollz: It's a hair thing Lose: *Stand there crying* Character Description Amethyst Van Der Troll is the girl you can not help but love. Amethyst has so much natural charm, you would think she was using a spell. She is the super glue of the BFFL (Best Friends For Life!). And by glue we mean like the ultra-sticky kind, not the gross pasty kind from kindergarten. Her friends and family are the most important things to her. She is the best friend a girl could have - loyal, totally down to earth and always real. Other Attacks Ground Attacks AAA Combo: Fingernail swipes (Swipes 2 times) Dash Attack: Tilts Side Tilt: Belly-gem glow Up Tilt: Jump Down Tilt: Spell-phone open Smashes Side Smash: Shoots magic aura from her finger Up Smash: Hairflip Down Smash: Ariels Neutral Air: Spinning Forward Air: Lipstick Back Air: Up Air: Hairbrush Down Air: Grabs/Throws Grab: One hand Pummel: Hair smack Forward Throw: Play-ball Back Throw: Up Throw: Hairflip Down Throw: Others Ledge Attack: 100% Ledge Attack: Get-Up Attack: Trip Attack: Waiting Animations Wait1: *Thinking Pose* Wait2: *Looks left and right* Wait3: *Checks her phone* Logo Victory Theme It's a hair thing Kirby Hat Amethyst's Hair and Spellbead Bracelet Trophy :Trollz (2006) :Trollz Hair Affair Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter Guidance Hamtaro: Who is she? Dexter: That's Amethyst. She is the leader of the BFFL Hamtaro: BFFL? Dexter: Yes. That stands for "Best Friends for Life" Hamtaro: Those are some pretty fancy seeds she's got Maxwell: Those are'nt seeds Hamtaro. Those are Spellbeads. Watch out when she starts to throw one Hamtaro: What do you mean? Maxwell: Those beads are magical. That means Amethyst will cast a spell on you *Sapphire appears as a cameo* Sapphire: And for her Final Smash she can summon us to use our team chant to shoot a big laser Dexter: Just what are you talking about?! Sapphire: Amethyst will let US finish you.......Right after she gets the Smash Ball Moveset Theme Trollz theme song Classic Mode Credits Theme Trollz Ending Colors and Costumes *Default *Ruby (Red) *Sapphire (Blue) *Topaz (Green) *Onyx (Purple and Black) *Simon (Blue outfit Ginger hair) *Dark Amethyst *Amethyst (Steven Universe) Trivia *When Amethyst gets grabbed, She is grabbed by her hair *She is one of the Stageless characters in Smash Bros Lawl Toon *One of her Alternate Costumes is the colors of Amethyst from Steven Universe *This is a referance to the characters having the same name Gallery Amethyst puts a spell on the battlefield.jpg|Her trailer splash-art Video Category:Team Toon Category:Playable Characters Category:Trollz Category:Female Category:Pink Category:Cute Characters Category:Purple Category:The Pinkie Show Category:Unlockable Characters Category:DIC Category:Not from Steven Universe Category:Troll Category:Amethyst (Color) Category:Characters with Big Hair Category:Short Category:Shy Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Chibi Category:MT1234's List of Females He Has an Crush On Category:Sexy Characters Category:Mother Lovers Category:Sorta-Human Category:Teenager Category:MT1234's List of Females That Had an Crush on Him Category:Funny Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Lawl Toon 64 Category:Fluttershy Lover Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:Characters Lojo likes to draw all the time Category:Dutch